Your Sweet Reek
by Tatiana-L Rosales
Summary: "La dulzura de tu juguete, no puedes esconderla, debes compartirla." Fanfic de A Song of Ice and Fire/ Game Of Thrones: Domeric Bolton x Theon Greyjoy.


Hay un poco de sadomaso y casi que es una violacion ._.

Lo siento, esto salio de mis más morbosos pensamientos (los que se encuentran en mi coxis)

Es como un estilo de continuacion de este fic: You Only Need Me ( s/10905174/4/You-only-need-me) , en el cual se explica porque aparece Domeric :3

* * *

><p><strong>Your<strong>** Sweet Reek**

«Dulce.» Theon Greyjoy había tenido un dulce sueño y en cambio, un nubloso despertar, con algunas partes sorprendentes. Cadenas y esposas estiraban sus manos hacia el respaldo de la cama, y sus pies eran llevados de igual forma hasta el final de la misma. Fue despojado de su vestimenta mientras dormía, por lo que la fría brisa congelaba su piel. Sus dientes mordían la rojiza bola de la mordaza.

—Buenos días, Theon.

« ¿Qué mierda pasa por su cabeza?» Con una amplia sonrisa, entre sus piernas se hallaba arrodillado Domeric Bolton. Unos cuantos "juguetes" de Ramsay Bolton se encontraban entre las manos de este.

—Encontré muchas cosas en el cajón. Fue sorprendente, jamás hubiese pensado que tales cosas se utilizaran para esas "cosas". —Jugueteó con el anillo en su dedo. —Te has acostumbrado rápido a mi hermanito. ¿Sabes?, me preguntaba si a ti te gustan este tipo de cosas, ¿o simplemente lo haces para satisfacerlo?

Domeric Bolton rebuscó entre sus pies. Tomó el collar y lo colocó en su cuello, con delicadeza. Antes de volver a su lugar, besó dulcemente su frente.

—No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero el collar te sienta muy bien.

«Debe estar ebrio. »Unos dedos viajaron por su torso, las yemas se hincaron en sus tetillas. Una y otra vez los dedos subían y bajaban entorno a su rosada piel. Entre unos pocos segundos, un par de pinzas se encastraron en esta. «Está loco.»

—Eres sensible aquí ¿verdad?

Domeric deslizaba los dedos para que las pinzas se movieran, apretaran y causaran unos cuantos temblores. Los gemidos aparecieron cuando sus tetillas se irguieron, haciendo que las pinzas formarán una parte más acrecentada de ellos.

— ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que te los quite? —Preguntó el Bolton con un tono preocupado, cosa que le extrañó mucho más de lo que estaba sucediendo. —A que mi hermanito nunca te los quitaría ¿cierto?

La pinza en su pecho izquierdo fue retirada. Y en esta ocasión, pasó a ser manoseada y pellizcada directamente. Un gemido con intensión de ser expulsado, se ahogó entre la mordaza cuando su tetilla fue rozada en fila por los dedos de Domeric. Dos dedos permanecieron en esa esférica porción de piel lívida que por el roce se tornaba rosada e iba creciendo en punta. Iniciaron desde la erecta punta, apretando con un giro hacia la derecha para luego volver con otro giro a la dirección opuesta.

La yema del dedo contorneó la aureola, en un desliz tan ligero como una hoja de papel. Un sentir de regodeo iba creciendo en su interior, el calor que llegaba desde su torso se propagaba en la totalidad de su cuerpo, quemando sus brazos, columna, cadera, muslos y finalmente también los pies.

—Siempre quise saber qué es lo que tanto le atrae de ti a mi hermanito.

Domeric dirigió su boca a la tetilla. Rodeándola con la punta de la lengua, se centraba en dibujar su aureola, con suavidad dándose su tiempo en apreciar cada detalle, cada pequeño punto. La lengua fue subiendo a la punta para encargarse de esta. Posteriormente, el pezón fue levemente mordido otorgándole un estremecimiento y un naciente cosquilleo en la unión de sus piernas.

—Debe ser por lo dulce que sabes, pequeño Theon.

Las manos de Domeric Bolton descendieron a su miembro, cual veía un comienzo de erección. Estas se posaron alrededor del tronco, dejando algunos dedos entre la punta, cuales dieron unos numerosos toques en ella.

— ¿Aquí también eres dulce?

Su sexo fue tocado por los labios de Domeric Bolton. La punta de esta fue humedecida, introduciendo la rigidez en la cavidad ajena. La lengua se entrelazó con su sensible piel, mojándola enteramente. Volviendo hacia arriba, antes de soltar su erección, Domeric tironeó del prepucio con un ligero impulso.

— ¿Se siente bien que alguien más que mi hermanito lo haga?

Anteriormente a encontrarse una vez más dentro de la boca contraria, unos cuantos y suaves besos se amontonaron en la punta del miembro. El interior de la boca de Domeric Bolton se apreciaba sofocante.

—Esto va aquí ¿no?

El anillo, como en tantas otras ocasiones, bajó al desprendimiento de su miembro. Desde que rozó el glande hasta que llegó al final, el accesorio continuamente se escurrió con extremado cuidado.

— ¿Cuánto aguantas con eso? —Preguntó admirado. — ¿Y qué hay de esto?

Domeric reapareció en su miembro, jugando y apisonando la punta, con ambas manos separaba aquella zona. Inhaló profundamente quedándose atareado en esa respiración cuando un impetuoso ardor lo inundó. Sobre su meato una dura aguja se introducía, causando un penetrante dolor.

—Se ajusta perfecto a ti. —Rio. —A que mi hermanito lo utilizó muchas veces en ti ¿verdad? Es entretenido.

«Nunca lo utilizó.» Ramsay le proporcionaba dolor, pero jamás había llegado a tal cosa. Llegando más profundo a su uretra, el dolor era ocasionado en mismo equilibrio que el ardor que quemaba en una inconmensurable proporción. Si quiera él se hubiera imaginado tal cosa sorpresiva, ni mucho menos en tal lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?

Los dedos descendían por la parte de la aguja que se mantenía en el exterior. Por el conjunto de partes del glande los dedos presionaban, se dirigían a la apertura del meato acariciando la fusión de piel y aguja.

—Esto te gusta ¿no es así? Lo disfrutas. Eres la mascota ideal. —Sonrió. — ¡Eres genial Theon Greyjoy! ¿O debería llamarte Reek? ¿Cuál te proporciona más placer?

La punta de su miembro fue apretada exageradamente y un exuberante grito se compuso entre la bola de la mordaza. Domeric continúo comprimiendo y separando la división del glande, haciendo girar la aguja. No se podía ocultar, cada gemido daba su resolución de deleite, no obstante tampoco podía negarse que el dolor no tenía pensado desaparecer.

La dolencia a plena lucha con el regodeo, era indecente… mejor dicho, era delicioso. Esos placeres únicos que conseguía con ese estilo en el sexo, su cuerpo se los hacia detectar instantáneamente y nunca se los dejaría olvidar; quizás era por el Bolton, que ejercía los mismos labores que el ausente, o simplemente por la similitud entre ambos.

—Mira, está muy hinchado. Debe ser doloroso ¿verdad?

Los dedos de Domeric corrieron por toda su erección, cual se mojaba sobradamente. Eso estaba siendo más que un motivo de su malestar, su miembro no renunciaba a su florecimiento debido al estímulo.

Por completo, Domeric Bolton apretó con cizaña su rigidez. Con aquello lograba sentir apenas la fricción de un dolor a causa de la acumulación. El contrario volvía una y otra vez a apretar, expectante a la espera de algún suceso.

En su miembro se sentía como una prisión húmeda, nada de allí podría escapar y necesitaba que el hilillo blanco se corriera. El anillo que no lo dejaba ser libre, hastiaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Ya quieres venirte? Dime todo lo que quieras, yo no soy como mi hermanito, haré lo que tú quieras. Te complaceré.

«Terminar con esto, es lo que quiero.» Asintió al instante, arqueando su espalda. El anillo dejaba de apretar su miembro, encendiendo la mecha de la bomba que se generaba en su interior. La aguja apresurada se levantaba, dejando libre el hueco de su uretra y dándole a atesorar un inflamable ardor aun fuera de su alcance. De mismo modo que el repentino gemido que sus labios expulsaron, el aún más caliente líquido blanquecino se escurrió, manchándolo de una deleitable conmoción.

—De seguro que este es tu favorito ¿cierto?

Un dildo vibrador yacio entre las palmas de Domeric Bolton. La vibración se extendió por la puerta de su entrada, casi a trompicones de introducirse; prosiguió, elevándose y repasando sus testículos, llegando a su sexo. Los temblores revivieron aquella zona, sacudiéndolo.

—No creo que mi hermanito lo utilice, eso dañaría su orgullo. —Susurró. — ¿Tal vez?

El vibrador logró que líquido pre seminal iniciara a expulsarse, mojando el juguete. Siguió elevándose, pasando por su ombligo hasta encallarse en su pecho y estremecer sus tetillas. Entretanto, la nariz de Domeric Bolton olfateó su cuello y permaneció sobre su oreja.

—El juguete o algo más. ¿Qué es lo que prefieres?

La mordaza de bola fue retirada de su boca, aprovechó a tomar aire y regularizar el estado de la misma. Cuando quiso decir algo unos dedos se introdujeron dentro y otros fueron pasando por su mentón humedeciéndose con la saliva que bajaba por este.

—Aun no has respondido, Theon Greyjoy.

—Haz… haz lo que quieras. —Respondió mientras los dedos de Domeric jugueteaban en su boca.

—No creo que esa sea la forma en la que le respondes a mi hermanito. —La intromisión de los dedos se profundizó. —Vamos, dilo correctamente.

—L-lo… lo que mi señor prefiera.

—Que obediente. —Rio gozoso. —Entonces será como yo prefiera.

Domeric Bolton le sonrió y le besó la nariz. Este alcanzó a puros toques húmedos sus labios, depositó un último de estos al apoderárselos entre los suyos. La indiscreta lengua agitaba su boca, llegando a ilimitados extremos, con un regusto agridulce.

—Tu gusto es dulce. ¿Pero no debería ser salado? Como el mar.

Domeric irguió su cuerpo al destapar su miembro. Este apoyó la erección en su entrada y al acariciarle la mejilla, lo embistió. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes ante aquello, un momento, previamente a lanzar un grito.

—Eres tan estrecho, Theon. Es sensacional estar dentro de ti.

Su cuerpo era conducido hacia adelante a medida que las embestidas se efectuaban, los dedos de sus pies se aferraban a las sábanas, clavando sobre estas. Mordió su labio inferior silenciando los gemidos que provenían de las fervientes estocadas. Sus muslos eran acariciados con una afabilidad que contrastaba de la que se maniobraba en su interior. Las cálidas manos ajenas tomaban su cadera, llevándolo con entusiasmo hacia sí.

—Mi hermanito debería compartirte. Eres demasiado lindo para estar escondido, Theon Greyjoy.

* * *

><p>Y eso salio. Fue como un estilo Mob... o yo reencarnada en Domeric.<p>

Realmente estoy muy avergonzada por esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, Theon es muy lindo, yo si me lo llegara a cruzar lo secuestro y -censurado-...


End file.
